Blackshore Nymph
The blackshore is the shore that rests around the foot of the blisterfoot mountains. Many of the nymphs that favor these waters have come to be known as blackshore nymphs. The strangest part however, is that most of them tend to be males. Researchers speculate that male nymphs, usually found deep below the ocean, favor rougher, more turbulent waters, and the beckoning abyss emulates the deep currents of their home environments rather nicely. '' '' CG Medium fey Init +9; Senses Low-Light, Perception +26, Aura Blinding Beauty (30 ft., permenant blindness, DC 45) DEFENSE AC '''41, touch 41, flat-footed 35 (+5 Dex, +25 deflection, +1 dodge, ) ' '''hp '''200 (20d6)+80 '''Fort '+35,' Ref '+42,' Will '+40 DR '''10/cold iron '''OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. Swim 20 ft. ' '''Melee '''dagger +4 (silver/masterwork) +19/+14 (1d4+3/19-20) '''Ranged '''dagger +4 (silver/masterwork/thrown) +19/+14 (1d4+3/19-20) '''Melee '''masterwork dagger +16/+11 (1d4/19-20) '''Ranged '''masterwork dagger (thrown) +16/+11 (1d4/19-20) ' ''' '''Special Attacks '''Stunning Glance (30 ft., stunned for 2d4 rounds, DC 45), ' '''Spell-Like Abilities: '''dimension door ( 1/day), dominate person (at will, DC 47) '''Prepared Spells' Druid (CL 7th): ''' 4th - summon nature's ally iv 3rd - call lightning (DC 16) , cure moderate wounds (DC 16) , water breathing (DC 16) 2nd - barkskin , flame blade , resist energy (DC 15) , tree shape (DC ) 1st - charm animal (DC 16) , endure elements (DC 14) , entangle (DC 14) , obscuring mist , produce flame 0th - detect magic , guidance (DC 13) , light , stabilize (DC 13) '''STATISTICS Str 10, Dex 21, Con 18, Int 16, Wis 17, Cha 60 ' '''Base Atk +10; CMB +40 (+42 grapple); CMD 51 ' '''Feats '''Agile Maneuvers, Combat Casting, Dodge, Greater Spell Focus (Enchantment), Greater Spell Penetration, Improved Initiative, Spell Focus (Enchantment), Spell Penetration, Spell Specialization (Enchantment) (Dominate Person), Weapon Finesse '''Skills '''Acrobatics +5, Appraise +3, Bluff +25, Craft (Untrained) +3, Diplomacy +48, Disguise +25, Escape Artist +28, Fly +5, Handle Animal +48, Heal +26, Intimidate +25, Knowledge (Nature) +26, Perception +26, Perform (Untrained) +25, Ride +5, Sense Motive +26, Stealth +28, Survival +3, Swim +31, '''Languages '''Common, Druidic, Sylvan '''SQ '''Blinding Beauty (30 ft., permenant blindness, DC 45), Inspirations, Low-Light Vision, Unearthly Grace, Wild Empathy +51, '''Possessions '''dagger +4 (silver/masterwork); masterwork dagger; '''ECOLOGY Environment blackshore Organization '''solitary, pair, or harem(2-4 blackshore nymphs either all male or all female, and an epic Alarin character) '''Treasure '''none '''SPECIAL ABILITIES Blinding Beauty (Su) ''' This ability affects all humanoids within 30 feet of a nymph. Those who look directly at a nymph must succeed on a DC Fortitude save or be blinded permanently. A nymph can suppress or resume this ability as a free action. The save DC is Charisma-based. '''Inspirations (Su) A nymph can choose an intelligent creature to inspire and serve as a muse by giving that creature some token of her affection (typically a lock of her hair). As long as the nymph retains her favor for this creature and as long as the creature carries the nymph's token, the creature gains a +4 insight bonus on all Will saving throws, Craft checks, and Perform checks. A bard who has a nymph for a muse in this way can use his bardic performance for an additional 4 rounds per day. The nymph retains a link to her token and its carrier as if she had cast a status spell on the carrier. The nymph can end this effect at any time as a free action. A single nymph may only inspire one creature at a time in this manner. Low-Light Vision (Ex) You can see 2x as far as humans in low illumination. Characters with low-light vision have eyes that are so sensitive to light that they can see twice as far as normal in dim light. Low-light vision is color vision. A spellcaster with low-light vision can read a scroll as long as even the tiniest candle flame is next to her as a source of light. Characters with low-light vision can see outdoors on a moonlit night as well as they can during the day. Stunning Glance (Su) ' As a standard action, a nymph can stun a creature within 30 feet with a look. The target must succeed on a DC 45 Fortitude save or be stunned for 2d4 rounds. The save DC is Charisma-based. '''Unearthly Grace (Su) ' A nymph adds her Charisma modifier as a racial bonus on all her saving throws, and as a deflection bonus to her Armor Class. '''Wild Empathy (Ex) You can improve the attitude of an animal. This abilty functions just like Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person. You roll 1d20+51 to determine the Wild Empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use Wild Empathy, you and the animal must be within 30 feet of one another under normal circumstances. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute, but as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. You can use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but you take a -4 penalty on the check. Category:Monsters